Current world travel and globalization has connected substantially all of the humans in inhabitable regions of the earth. Airline, train, bus, and automobile travel allow for people to come into contact in one location then come into contact with a completely different group of people in an entirely different location and possibly another group of people during the transit, which is repeated everyday by a lot of people. This interconnectivity has resulted in the possibility of a person contracting a contagion and spreading it via travel routes across the world with everyone they come into contact with, who then spread it to those they come into contact with, which cycle repeats causing an epidemic.
In view of the foregoing, it would be helpful to have a system and computing method for tracking the proximity relationships of people via their mobile devices so that such proximity relationships can identify when and where people come into contact with each other.